


even when the night changes, it will never change me and you

by candy_bong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chou Tzuyu (alluded to), F/F, Fluff, Im Nayeon (alluded to), Kim Dahyun (alluded to), Son Chaeyoung (alluded to), Teens in love, all of twice are here but some are not mentioned by name, they are all in the same school year btw, this wasn't supposed to be a valentine's day special fic but it is now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_bong/pseuds/candy_bong
Summary: momo and mina have been best friends since a long time. as one of them turns sixteen, some realisations hit them.





	even when the night changes, it will never change me and you

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to just be part of my drabble/ficlet series but it got out of control so i decided to just make it a standalone fic instead. 
> 
> it was also not exactly supposed to be a valentine's day special fic but i guess it is now.
> 
> [title is from one direction's night changes which was sort of my inspo for this one]

they’d been best friends for as long as momo could remember. which is why it didn’t surprise her that fateful night she turned sixteen and realised that she was in love with mina.

 

maybe it was the way mina’s cheeks turned red when momo teased her, maybe it was the way she called out “momoring” in a whiny way, maybe it was the way she pouted when momo stole food from her plate, maybe it was how she’d just laughed at herself when she fell off of the swing, maybe it was how her face lit up whenever momo called her “minari”, maybe it was just… mina, her flaws, her perfections, her everything; momo had somewhere along the way fallen deeply in love with her.

 

the day after her birthday party (of course mina threw her a surprise party, she’d expected it because mina had been doing it ever since she found out that momo hadn’t had a birthday party after she turned five) mina met her at the crossing they’d been meeting at since the past six years, to go to school together. mina started bouncing on her heels with the biggest grin on her face the moment she saw momo, it made momo’s newly-discovered-love-filled-heart flutter too much; suddenly there were butterflies in her tummy. her mouth automatically formed a smile when mina started waving excitedly at her.

“hi, sleep well?” mina asked momo as soon as she got close to her, her fingers threading through momo’s as they started to walk towards their school.

_just like every morning for the last six years._

 

“mmhmm,” momo nodded, scared to open her mouth in fear of the truth slipping out, the truth that she’d practically been up all night on a weekday, thinking about when and how exactly she’d fallen for the girl currently holding her hand in what was supposed to be a friendly gesture. she hadn’t been able to find an answer to her own questions however, she had to settle on the realisation that she just was in love with her best friend.

 

mina hummed back in response, her hand somehow tightened its grip on momo’s. whether it was on purpose or something else, momo didn’t question it. she didn’t want to break the spell.

they walked into their shared class and took their usual seats (momo’s desk was right behind mina’s and their friends were scattered but all around them) as sana bounded towards momo, her usual blinding grin on her face.

“so! what are your plans for the day of your birth?!”

momo just sighed in response, “homework.”

“girl whaaat, are you serious?” sana pouted, “that’s so boring. it’s your sweet sixteen! i know last night’s party was kinda awesome, thank you mina, but the rest of the day is still left!”

“it’s a school day, sana, there’s really not much i can do.” now it was momo’s turn to pout. mina had been oddly quiet for this entire exchange, which wasn’t surprising because she generally had a quiet disposition, but it was kind of odd. the teacher chose this perfect moment to walk into the class, causing everyone to shut up and retreat to their assigned seats.

 

before she knew it, the day was over and everyone was bustling out of the classroom as fast as possible. mina was nowhere to be seen; poor momo was getting nothing but surprises today, she was looking around for her like a lost raccoon when sana appeared beside her.

“what is it, momo?”

“i can’t find mina, we were supposed to walk home together!” momo’s lips formed into a pout.

“as you have since the last six years,” sana deadpanned.

“yeah!” if it was possible, momo’s pout got poutier.

“come on, you can walk home with jeongs and i.” sana looped her arm around momo’s shoulder and walked with her over to jeongyeon who was waiting near the classroom door.

“jeong, i found a puppy on the way here,” sana gestured towards the still pouty momo with a jerk of her head, “can we keep it?”

“as much as i’d like to, we should go find her owner.” jeongyeon attempted to deadpan but her mirth leaked into her tone.

momo just got poutier.

 

sana and jeongyeon dropped momo off at her house (after detouring to an ice cream shop on sana’s insistence), wishing her a happy sixteenth birthday again. she turned around after waving goodbye to them to find the front door unlocked. she cocked her head to the side, a frown marring her eyebrows. her parents weren’t supposed to be home so early, it was barely six. she got her phone out to call up her mother, before the main door opened and jihyo poked her head out. momo was taken aback, especially by the way jihyo’s head was half outside and half inside, and less by the fact that jihyo was in momo’s house. jihyo slipped her head back in the moment momo started walking towards the door. she opened the door for momo; her million watt smile on her face.

“hi momo,” she said casually as if she wasn’t trespassing, “sup?”

momo fixed her with a look, narrowing her eyes at jihyo, pushing the door further open, “how’d you get the key to my house?”

jihyo waved her hand around nonchalantly, “that’s no deal. what matters is…” she put her hand on momo’s back and guided her towards the drawing room and pushed the door open to reveal, “…this.”

the room was completely dark. jihyo chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her neck. momo blinked. once. twice. then she turned to look at jihyo.

“k. what the fu-”

before she could finish her sentence, the room lit up to reveal all of her friends yelling at the same time, “surprise! again!”. they were all holding heart shaped balloons too, the damn dorks.

 

in the middle of them, mina was standing, the most nervous expression on her face. momo automatically smiled when she noticed her. then her gaze dropped down to the placard mina was holding.

 

_‘will you go out with me?’_

 

now the heart shaped balloons made sense. now the detour to the ice cream shop made sense. now the reason for mina’s excitement but then the following silence made sense. now her sudden disappearance made sense. now the extra tight hand holding made sense. now everything made sense. of course, mina had beaten her to asking her out.

mina’s face lit up with the brightest smile momo had ever seen on her, and that was when she realised she was nodding vigorously, and all of their friends were hollering. she walked over to mina, took her face between her palms and planted the softest kiss on her lips, causing everyone in the room to yell and howl loudly.

mina was laughing at them, her arms wrapping around momo to pull her into a hug.

“i wasn’t sure you’d accept.” she whispered to momo. obviously, everyone had shut up and were now paying more attention to them than they ever did in class.

“i’ve known you since the past eight years. there’s nobody i care about more than you.”

the room suddenly erupted with a chorus of “wow thanks bitch”, “what a hoe”, “you know what i don’t care about you either!”, “this bitch really out here…”.

momo sighed and just said, “shut up, you know i care about all of you fools, just…not as much as i care about mina.”

“okay fair enough.”

“i mean i knew this, but my hort still hurts.”

“go back to proclaiming your undying love to each other, idiots, i’m recording this.”

 

mina just pulled momo back into a kiss.

 

 

a few days later, on a saturday, while on their first ever date at momo’s favourite restaurant, mina asked momo, “when did you know?”

“the night of the surprise party you threw me.”

“what, this one?”

momo nodded. mina cooed at her and pinched her cheek from across the very tiny table they were sitting at. momo swatted her hand away with a pout.

“stop it! i just…realised it that night. seeing you in the middle of the room, holding the biggest balloons you could’ve gotten.”

they’d just said ‘16’, there was nothing special about the balloons.

“so it was just the balloons then,” mina said, smiling cheekily, “should’ve gotten you big balloons earlier then.”

“it wasn’t the balloons, you dumbass,” momo replied fondly, her hand reaching across the table to grab mina’s and intertwining their fingers together.

mina held onto her hand tighter, her eyebrows raising in a question.

 

“it was you. always you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> me @ myself: u gigantic bitch, how could you end this like that in the ficlet series
> 
> anyway, i delivered on my promise to write some fluff to make up for the angst i published recently, hope you all liked this.  
>    
> also, mimo stood next to each other on the red carpet at the gaon awards today on valentine's day. and y'all kept saying mimo is dead.
> 
>  
> 
> [find me on twt @momofucker69 xoxo]


End file.
